


Anything for his Angel

by SaltThoseHulaHoops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, First Kiss, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 15, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltThoseHulaHoops/pseuds/SaltThoseHulaHoops
Summary: A fix-it for the end of Supernatural, in which Dean finds Cas in heaven and they finally have their happy ending.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Anything for his Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Commissions available- message me on Twitter  
> Twitter: SaltedHulaHoops  
> Please comment! They mean so much to me!

Dean was frozen, eyes locked onto his friend’s face. Cas, who was the only one who ever saw good in him. The only one who saved him over and over and over again, regardless of what he had done. Cas, who was giving himself up again. Cas, who was saying goodbye.

“I love you.” 

Dean loves him too, of course, how could he not love his best friend. But that’s not what Cas meant. Even to Dean, it was obvious that Cas was not talking about friendship, but Dean had been trying to suppress these feelings for years, he didn’t know how to reciprocate.

He knew he had to tell Cas, he searched for the words, he tried to say something, anything.

It was too late.

He felt a tear slid down his face as he watched his best friend, his only friend, his… his love, be taken away. So quickly it had gone from so much noise around him, so many feeling spiraling around, to just him standing alone in a room feeling only two things: Grief and Regret. 

He loved Cas. Cas loved him. And Dean just let him die. He didn’t fight hard enough. What had he become, letting the people he cares for die? He felt himself hit the floor before he noticed he was falling.

A sob escaped his lips. Dean Winchester doesn’t cry, but who is he now, without Cas? Not the same person he was before, that much was sure.

His phone rang, he didn’t even check to see who it was. His eyes were clouded with tears as he tried to keep the heaving to a minimum. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t let himself believe that Cas was really gone. 

He cried, for a long time, before he finally stood to go find Sam. He knew what to do now, anything to have Cas back, anything to resolve his regrets, anything to make sure Cas knew he could have everything he ever wanted, to know he was loved. Anything. 

What Dean needed to do was help Sam and Jack beat God. He needed to forget Cas for however long this took, and as soon as they won, he would find him. 

As much as it hurt to do. Dean bottled everything up, one last time. 

\-------------------------------------------------

They’d done it. Beaten God. Everyone was alive and safe, everyone but Cas.

Jack was God now. Jack would save Cas, all Dean had to do was remind him.

“Jack! Cas? You can get Cas?” He knew how wrecked he sounded. The walls he had put up before finally starting to crumble.

“Hmm? No, Cas is beyond my reach.” Dean reeled back, that couldn’t be right. No, he hadn’t done all of this only for Cas to be unreachable. Jack was lying.

“No. No. You can bring him back!” Jack shook his head, “YOU ARE GOD, BRING HIM BACK!” Dean had pushed him into the nearest wall. Jack twisted his neck and easily pushed Dean off him.

“I did as much as I could do for him, Dean. I made sure he could be in heaven.” Heaven, not super hell or wherever they had taken him.

“Why can’t you just take him out of heaven? It’s been done plenty.” Dean would know.

“There is a natural order, as the new God I can’t break that so soon.” At that Jack disappeared with a flurry.

As much as Dean wanted to curse Jack, he understood what he was saying. Jack would be a fair God, and sometimes fair wasn’t what everyone wanted.

But what he did know now was that Cas was in heaven, heaven is easily accessible. All Dean had to do was die.

His death wouldn’t hurt anyone but Sam, and even Sam had Eileen now. His brother would be fine without him, but Dean wouldn’t hurt him with something as gruesome as a suicide. He’d wait, and when a case came around he wouldn’t fight back as hard as he could, he’d let them get one over on a Winchester.

\------------------------------------------------------

A rusty nail. That’s what he ended up dying on. Maybe Dean should have been sadder or felt more pain, but all he could feel was relief and elation. He said his last goodbyes with his brother and he let himself be taken away. 

His eyes opened to Bobby. It was good to see him, but he had trouble focusing on anything he said until he heard Cas’s name.

“Cas? Where is he?” Bobby smiled and gestured. “Down the road, Dean, he- he was hoping to see you eventually.”

Dean muttered a quick and heartfelt thanks before running in the direction Bobby and pointed in. He was surprised to see Baby waiting for him too.

He drove. For a while. Anticipation was overwhelming.

And there he was. Right there. Cas.

His heart filled with joy. He had long forgotten what that felt like. He jumped out of his car and ran. 

“Cas!” The angel looked at him. He had missed those eyes, that face. It hadn’t been that long, but it had felt like centuries.

Dean reached him, almost went in for a hug, but felt too overwhelmed. He just said his angel’s name again, but much quieter this time. Cas looked up at him almost hesitantly. Dean had forgotten that in all of this, Cas thought Dean didn’t love him that way.

Dean had thought about this moment for months, he had gone over different things to say but being in the moment, he still faltered.

So instead of talking. He acted.

He grabbed Cas by the waist and kissed him. Their lips slid together softly, it was a loving and tender kiss. Dean felt Cas flail his arms before setting them lightly on Dean’s shoulders. The kiss deepened, he tried to convey his love through the kiss, to show Cas that he could have him, that he already had him. 

After a minute he pulled back, he still needed to tell Cas. He took a breath. 

“I love you too, Cas.”

Cas smiled, wider than he ever had. It was beautiful.

“Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Commissions available- message me on Twitter  
> Twitter: SaltedHulaHoops  
> Please comment! They mean so much to me!


End file.
